broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Nine Network slogans
This is a list of slogans used by the Nine Network. The network had close ties to the American Broadcasting Company due to its continual use of the ABC slogan "Still the One" (used in ABC from 1977–78 and 1979–80) and the network's adaptation of various ABC television campaigns, adapted and made suitable to the Australian television industry. Network-only identifications National Television Network (1959–1967) *1964: People are Sold on the National Television Network. Nine Network (1967–present) *1972: Get the Channel Nine Feeling! *1975-76: Living Color. *1977: Let Us Be The One. (borrowed from ABC's 1976 slogan) *1978-January 29, 2006: Still the One! (borrowed from ABC's 1977-78 slogan) *1979: We're The One. (borrowed from ABC's 1978 slogan) *1979-80: First in Australia. *1980: You're Watching Friends/Your Friends are on Nine. *1982: Number One For Me. (Melbourne/Sydney only) *1983: Come on Along with Channel 9. (borrowed from ABC's 1982 slogan, also used by TNT-9 Launceston) *1984: Channel 9's Still the One. (based on Frank Gari's “The One for All”) *1984-85: STEREOVISION. (used for the launch of Nine's Stereo broadcasts) *1985: '85 Will Come Alive! *1986: You'll Love It on Channel 9! (based on ABC's 1985 slogan) (Melbourne/Adelaide/Brisbane only) *1987: Together. (borrowed from ABC's 1986 slogan) *1988-91: The National Nine Network/Nine Network Australia, Still The One. *1989-90: Shout! (borrowed from ABC's 1989-90 slogan) *1991: Let The Good Times Roll! *1992: That's the Way (Uh-huh, Uh-huh) I Like It! *1992: The Nine Network, Still the One. *1995: I Am... (borrowed from CBS's 1994-95 slogan) *1996: This Is Australia. (Based on the song by GANGgajang) *September 1996: Celebrating 40 Years of Television, This is Channel 9/Channel 9 - Still the One. *January 1999 - December 2000: New Millennium Television/Channel 9, Still the One; New Millennium Television. *2002: Weapon of Choice. (Based on the song by Fat Boy Slim) *2002: Australia's Favourite Network. *Summer 2004/05: Feel Good Summer. *25 September 2005: 50 Years of Television. *30 January - 31 May 2006: This is Channel Nine. (first ID with new 'box' logo) *1 June 2006 – 30 November 2007: Channel Nine. *August - September 2006: 50 Years of Nine. *October 2006: Australia's Number 1. *1 December 2007 – 1 February 2009: we♥TV. (borrowed from ABC's 1998 slogan) *1 February - 27 September 2009: Choose Nine. *27 September 2009 – 23 December 2017: Welcome Home. (borrowed from CBS's 1996-97 and 1997-98 slogan) *Christmas 2010: Home for Christmas. *September 2016: Celebrating 60 Years of Television, Happy Birthday Channel Nine! *24 December 2017 – present: We Are The One. Sydney TCN-9 (1956) *1956: Channel 9, Entertaining Sydney! *1958: Pick Your Spot Among the Stars in Sydney. *1959: Stay in Line with...Channel 9. *1964: Sydney People are Sold on TCN9. *1964: TCN9 Sydney - A Key Station of the National Television Network *1965: Stay in Line with Channel 9 - Still First in Australia! *1980: We Do It For You! (based on "Dancing Queen" by ABBA) *2006: Celebrating 50 Years of Channel 9: Entertaining Australia. (used for the Australia's first television station's 50th anniversary) *2014-: Channel 9, Sydney's No. 1 Melbourne GTV-9 (1956) *1956-59: The Viewing's Fine on Channel 9! (Later used by Philippine TV station DZXL-TV Manila (now owned by ABS-CBN) in the 1960s as "The Viewing is Fine on Channel 9") *1964: Melbourne People are Sold on GTV9. *1966-68: This is GTV Channel 9 Melbourne (relaying to GLV10 Gippsland) *1971: This is GTV Channel 9, Relaying to Stations Throughout Australia. (GTV9 begins relaying certain programs to regional stations across Australia around this time) *Summer 1971/72: Have a Happy Summer! *Moomba 1972: Get the Channel Nine Moomba Feeling! *1973: This Is the Place to Be in '73! (borrowed from ABC's 1971-73 slogan) *Autumn 1974: Winter Warm-Up. *Winter 1974: Come Home to us This Winter. *1975: That's Entertainment '75. *Summer 1975/76: This Summer, The Good Times are on Channel 9. (Based on Only Women Bleed by Alice Cooper) *1976: Have We Got a Year For You! *1977: 20 Years of GTV9. *Summer 1981/82: Your Friends are on Nine. *1984: The Feeling... *1986: You'll Love It! (borrowed from ABC's 1985 slogan) *1988: Doing Our Best For Melbourne (GTV 9 Melbourne, Still the One) *1993-94: Melbourne's Channel 9, Still the One. *2006: Celebrating 50 Years of Victoria's Channel 9. *August 2006: Channel Nine, Melbourne's No. 1. Brisbane QTQ-9 (1959) *1959-61: The Big Stars Shine on Channel 9! *1964: Brisbane People are Sold on QTQ9. *1965-66: The Stars Shine Bright on QTQ9! *1966-67: Hey, Look Us Over! (borrowed from CBS' 1965 slogan) *1970: QTQ9, Brisbane's Own. *1971: This is QTQ9. *1973: First in Queensland. *1975: This is Sunshine Television, Channel Nine! (Based on Something 'Bout You Baby (I Like) by Tom Jones) *Summer 1979/80: The Best Picture Show is Here on 9! *1981: The Stars Always Shine on Nine. *1982: We're Doing It For You, We're Channel Nine! (used to promote the 1982 Commonwealth Games) *1984: Join the Party! (25th year anniversary slogan) *1985: Nine's For You! *Summer 1985/86: I Like Nine. *1986: You'll Love It! (borrowed from ABC's 1985 slogan) *Summer 1987/88: Breezin' Thru Summer! *Winter 1988: Keeping You Cozy. *Winter 1989: Come and Feel the Warm. *Winter 1990: It's Cold Outside. *1991: You Gotta See Us Now! (used to remind viewers of the upgraded service on UHF45 and UHF58 on the Gold Coast) *1992: Tune in to 9. *1993-94: Brisbane's Channel Nine, Still the One. *1996-97: This is What we Watch. *1999: Together For 40 Years. *2008-09 (4 June - 15 January): Nine For Queensland. *2009 (15 January - 27 September): First in Queensland. (Used to celebrate 50 Years of QTQ9) *Summer 2011/12–28 October 2012: Loving Queensland. (based on Here's Looking at You by Paul and Storm) *March 2015-: Love this City. Adelaide NWS-9 (1959) *1959: This is Channel 9. *1964: Adelaide People are Sold on NWS9. *1965: Where the Action is in Adelaide! *1967: More People Turn and Return to Channel 9! *1981: Nine, No. 1 Television Station in South Australia. *1984: Channel 9 South Australia, Serving Adelaide for 25 Years! *1984: This is Channel 9 Adelaide, Celebrating 25 Great Years of Entertaining South Australia! *1985: NWS9, Your Grand Prix Station. *1986: You'll Love It! (borrowed from ABC's 1985 slogan) *1999-2000: Channel Nine, Spirit of South Australia. *2003-04: Celebrating 45 Years, No.1 in South Australia. *2004-06: Adelaide's No. 1. *2004: Adelaide's No. 1 - Celebrating 45 Years. *2009 (1 February - 27 September): Choose Nine - First In SA. Perth STW-9 (1965) *1965: Step into the Wonderful World of Channel Nine. *1966: Big Chief Television. *1972: Get the Feeling! *1974: Come Home to Us. *1975: Channel 9 Brings You The Best in Color. *Summer 1978/79: Hi Summer! *Summer 1979/80: We're the Summer One! *1984: In The West, We're the One! *1985: Now is the Time, Channel 9 is the Place! (based on ABC's "Now is the Time, ABC is the Place") *1986: Shine on Nine, Shine on WA! *1986: Your America's Cup Station. *1992: Channel Nine, Your Winter Olympics Network. *1993: Perth's News Station. *2003: Still Local and Still the One. *2004: Your Local Station, Channel 9 Perth. *2005: Channel 9 Perth, Celebrating 40 Years. *2015: Celebrating 50 Years, This is Channel 9 Perth. *January 2016: Making Summer Safer. Darwin NTD-8 (1971) *1982-83: You're Looking Great! *1987-88: Love You Darwin! (Also used by BTQ-7 and TVW-7 of the Seven Network) *1 December 2007 – 1 February 2009: we♥oz. (Used alongside we♥tv) Nine News *1980s-2005: Who's Who Of News *2009-2010: Change Back *2011-2013: See It First *2014 - present: 9news.com.au 9HD *17 March 2008 - 3 August 2009: You're Watching Nine HD *26 November 2015 – present: Crystal Clear 9Go! *2009-2010: Good to GO! (based on ''GO by Noise International & Sharon Muscat)'' *2010-2014: Let's GO! (based again on ''GO by Noise International & Sharon Muscat)'' *Summer 2010/11: Let's GO! (based on ''Hello by The Potbelleez)'' *2 February 2014 – 26 November 2015: GO! For It! *26 November 2015 – present: Good to GO! 9Gem *26 September 2010-26 November 2015: Welcome to GEM (endorsed by actress Lisa McCune) *2011: Your Time, Your Choice, Your GEM *26 November 2015 – present: Characters Belong EXTRA *26 March 2012 - 24 September 2018: Get More with Extra 9Life *26 November 2015 – present: Starts Here Your Money *1 October 2018 - 17 May 2019: Putting Your Money First Related links *Australian Television Archive Category:Nine Network Category:List of advertising slogans Category:Australia